A Dream Come True
by YYx
Summary: The girls are having a sleepover at Kasumi's house, but at the same time, the boys are crashing at Masahiro's Kasumi's made up brother . What'll happen when Dawn dreams a weird dream? Ikarishipping, mention of contestshipping and pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Haruka: Hey-**

**Me: Bleh! Shht!**

**Haruka: Would you STOP INTERRUPTING ME!?**

**Me: Doshite?**

**Haruka: Cus' it's annoying! Start with your story,NOW!**

**A Dream Come True: Chapter One: Slumber Party.**

Hikari, Kasumi and Haruka were having a slumber party at Kasumi's. They were playing games like truth or dare and stuff like that. Now they were playing a pillow fight... in the dark.

Kasumi just hit Haruka in the face with her pillow.

'Ow, Kasu-chan, watch out would ya?'

'Gomenne(1), Haru-chan, it's just so dark',

-WHAM-

'Oi, Hika-chan, can't you look where you slap?'

'...'

'Yeah, never mind.'

'Hey, Kasu, Hika, I'm tired, wanna sleep! Aren't you tired?'

'Yeah', they answered in unison.

And so, they were readying themselves for bed.

'Goodnight, Haru-chan, Kasu-chan.'

'Nighty night, Hika-chan, Kasu-chan.'

'Sweet dreams, you guys.'

Hikari's Dream

'Huh? Where am I?' Hikari found herself in the woods, with her normal travel clothes on.

'Eh? I thought that I was at Kasumi's not in the woods'. She sighed. _'Might as well get out of here',_ she thought. She tried to stand up, but she figured she couldn't, her leg hurt like hell.

'Itai(2)! I never knew something could hurt this much', then, she sighed again.

'I'm getting nowhere with this!' she screamed to no one in particular.

'So, it was _you _i heard at the other side of this forest'. And there he was: her prince on the white horse... erm... not quite. It's just that lavender-haired bastard-jerk.

'And what do _you_ care?' she asked, knowing he wouldn't help anyway.

'Nothing, really, i just thought it would be a strong Pokemon that i could use in battles', he said emotionless. He began walking away. It was like a reflex:

'Jotto, matte(3)!'

'Nani?'(4)

'A-ano(5)... I just wondered, could you give me a hand, onegai?(6)'

'And what makes you think i would do that?'

'E-eh, Eto(7), ano(8)... i don't know, just help me would ya!?' Hikari yelled, losing her temper. Our dear Shinji-kun gave up because he knew so would just keep yelling and giving him a migraine. He bent over to pick her up.

'O-oi(9)! What're you doing?'

'You cannot walk, what do you think I'm doing?'

He picked her up. She didn't know, but she felt... safe. Weird. Maybe Kasumi smacked me to hard with her pillow that night. She unconsciously sniffed his smell. He smelled... rather good. _'What the hell!? Since when do i even __**like **__Shinji!? There is something waayy wrong with me!'_ after that thought, she fell asleep in his arms.

Shinji's POV

I looked at her sleeping figure. She was actually... cute. No, I cannot think that! Feelings make you weak! I do not like this girl, whatever her name may be! Was it Yukari? Kazari? Hmm...

Normal POV

But he knew to good what her name was, but he figured if he was lying to himself over and over again, he would actually believe himself. But something deep down inside of him stopped him from forgetting her name. In mean time, it's getting dark and his arms were getting numb, so he set her down in the grass and started a fire with help of his Magmar. He set up camp and everything. Hikari woke up from the cracking fire.

'Hnn? Shinji?'

'Hn'.

'Your vocabulary didn't expand since the last time I saw you did it?'

'Hn'.

'Ugh!' she was so annoyed!

'Eh?' she looked at her leg. It was bandaged. She was quite sure that she didn't do that. Did Shinji?

'Oi(10), Shinji,' he looked up, but didn't say anything, she took that as a cue to go on,' Did you bandage my leg?'

'No, Santa Claus did', he said with a voice dripping with sarcasm.

He trowed her a sandwich and began eating one himself.

'Arigatou(11)', Hikari mumbled while nibbling the sandwich. The trainer nodded. It became quiet.

Then she thought of something so she could break the silence. She wasn't used to it and didn't wanted to get used to it. Anyway, what was Shinji doing in the forest anyway?

'Ne, ne, Shinji, Why were you in the forest anyway?' she decided to ask.

'Hmm? Training', he said casually.

'Mmhmm, I could've known... slave driving...' she mumbled quietly to herself. Shinji shot her a glare, if glares could kill, she would've been dead over and over again. She was done with her sandwich and so was Shinji.

'Making Pokemon stronger to battle, physically and mentally isn't slave driving, and who said I was training Pokemon?',he said/asked. Hikari just ignored the latter sentence and came with a comeback:

'Yeah, yeah, says you! You just torture them!'

'You hang way t much around with that loser'.

'Ash is _not, _I repeat, _not _a loser!'

'Then what is he?'

'He's a friend!'

'Friends are useless'.

'You know what is useless? Well, _you _are useless! Take that!'

Oh, boy he was pissed now, but he was tired so he was going to end this by just walking inside his tent. But he got something in his head.

'Oi(12)! Don't you walk away from me, mister!'

He didn't listen and began undressing himself. Then Hikari came in. her face grew red, it could be from anger _or _from what she saw. Best possibility: the latter. Good thing he still has his trousers on, or else, she probably would've fainted. She didn't realize she was actually staring at his well-toned chest. Now she knew what he meant before(just scroll up if you don't remember). He smirked.

'Like what you see, Miss Troublesome?' Yup, he's back with name calling. Now she was even redder. She flung her hand onto her eyes.

'Sumimasen(13)! Sumimasen!' she shouted when she ran out his tent.

Great, she's going to have that picture in her head forever!

Now, Shinji knew how to torture her more...

Hikari was tired so she went sleeping. **(A/N: I know, weird, right? Sleeping in a dream ^^)**

**Me: Uhu, I'm going to end it here ^^ wakatte, wakatte, I'm mean**

**Haruka: Doshite?**

**Me: Nani?**

**Haruka: Why was it only Ikarishippy?**

**Me: Because I wanted to! Let me know if you liked it... or not. Either you liked it or not : REVIEW!! Onegaishimashita! **

**Me: Now here's a little dictionary :**

**-(1)Gomenne : Sorry**

**-(2)Itai : Ow (that's what you yell when you're hurt)**

**-(3)Jotto, matte : Hey, wait**

**-(4)Nani : What**

**-(5&8)Ano : Um...**

**-(6)Onegai : Please**

**-(7)Eto : Um...**

**-(9&10&12)Oi: Hey!**

**-(11)Arigatou : Thanks**

**-(13)Sumimasen : Sorry (in a more formal way)**

**-Wakatte : I know**

**-Onegaishimashita : Please (in a pleading way)**

**So, I hope this helped. Next chap is contestshippy...I think... Je ne sais pas!**

**Ja ne!**

**Au revoir!**

**Tot ziens!**

**Bye!**

**Ciao!**

**Save!**

**Etc.**

**etc.**

**PS: Me no own anything -.-'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi hi! Me's back! n.n Nice, huh? So this is the second chapter of A Dream come True. Yaaay! ^^ You know what happened to me? No? Do you care? Yes? Okay, I'll tell you, since you guys are all so sweet to actually read this! So, first we had Internet from 'Telenet' (that's a Internet-company in Belgium) and then some guy said to us that 'ADSL-max' was better, so we switched out, but turned out that that stupid guy was 1 month late so we quited and then we came without Internet. But then... my friend came to my rescue! Well actually we went to another company and then we had Internet again. Yaaay! The time without Internet is worse then hell! If I ever go to hell I'm going to murder Satan if he's not gonna take a computer _with _Internet. If I go to heaven, well, I don't have to murder God because you get everything you want in heaven, whenever you want. ^^ PS. Thanks for reading this crap.**

**A Dream come True: Chapter Two: Actually a Dream com True**

Hikari heard ruffling outside their tent.(Yes, they sleep in the same tent.) She hated ruffling outside. In movies is it always a bad sign. Maybe it's a bear? A wolf? A duck? Yes, Hikari was afraid of ducks. One time, when she went to the park with her mommy, feeding the little duckies, one evil duck bit her in the nose and didn't want to let her go! She was so scared, she never neared a duck again... anyway, now, Hikari was scared. Scared that it would be that evil duck from years ago but bigger and that it would attack her again. She crawled over to Shinji's side and curled up in a ball next to him. She never realized how warm he was. _'Hmmm... warm...'_ she fell asleep again and wasn't scared anymore, she somehow, felt... safe next to him. What she didn't know, Shinji was awake and smirked when she crawled next to him. But he was to lazy to actually say something, so he went back to sleep. Unconsciously, he put his arm around her shoulders.

~~

So, in real life. Hikari first tossed and turned (because of the duck).

Yup. The boys broke in.(They were probably Hikari's duck from her dream) Well, actually, they didn't they were crashing at Masahiro's (that's the name of the made-up brother I gave Kasumi). But they broke into their room. It the same thing. They were spying on them. But after a while, they got tired.

'Oi, I'm tired, I'm going back to my room, coming'?' Masahiro whispered, so the girls wouldn't wake up.

'Yeah, we're coming.' Satoshi whispered back. Masahiro left.

'Hey, let's not go back to his room, to lazy and tired.' Shuu said/whispered.

'Then what _are _we going to do, Shuu?'

'Satoshi, baka! Stay here, of course!' Shuu whispered back.

'Mmhmm, like your thinking, lettuce.'

'Me too, lavender.'

Yeah. They tend to call each other names. It's a habit they picked up because of always calling names to the girls. So they didn't went back to Masahiro's room and stayed. Shuu went with Haruka, Shinji, Hikari and Satoshi with Kasumi.

Hikari stopped with tossing and turning, instead she smiled. She could feel the warmth from her dream, real life.

Hikari woke up. That was the best sleep ever! Well, the best in _years_! For once, she didn't had to be afraid of the evil duck when she slept in a tent. Just because Shinji was there. _'Note to myself: say 'arigatou' to Shinji for this.' _But what she didn't count on was... this. She had her arms around his neck while his were around her waist. She panicked for a second. Should she ready herself? Or not? Nah, to lazy to do that. She snuggled closer and tried to fall asleep again.

In real life.

She also snuggled closer to him in real life. Nande? Well, she's just... like that. Shinji laid his arms around her and sniffed her hair. Peach. He didn't know why, but peach was always his favorite fruit. When she snuggled closer, he felt a jolt trough his body. He wanted to experience it again, so he gave a little kiss on her forehead. The jolt was stronger. He now knew.

Dream.

She couldn't fall asleep. Shinji woke up. But what he did... she didn't expect that. He kissed her forehead. She was floating in the seventh heaven. Was she? Or was she not? She bet she was. She is in love with Shinji. Dot. End of story. She laid her head hesitating on his chest. She heard his heart. Tuk-tuk. Tuk-tuk. Tuk-tuk...(Kay, just say that tuk-tuk is his heartbeat. I had no idea how to fake a heart beat so yeah) It was so calming.

'Ne, Shinji-kun, you know what?'

'What?'

'...aishiteru.'

Shinji hesitated. Was he rejecting her? Iie, he was shocked that she would feel the same. But Hikari couldn't know that so she waited for her rejection, but instead, Shinji kissed her fully on her lips. She knew Shinji wasn't going to say it out loud, but actions speak louder than words, right? And by this action, she knew, oh she knew, he would feel the same. She hugged him. He hugged back.

Hikari woke up, for real now. Guess what she sees? Don't know? Guess anyway! Guessed right! Shinji! And, he was awake. Had he heard her talking in her sleep? It was a bad habit of hers to talk in her sleep when she dreams good dreams. Matte. _Was_ that a good dream, or not? She decided not to go further than that or else she tell everything out loud what she was thinking. Yup, another bad habit. She's full of bad habits.

'Ohayo, Shinji!' She chirped.

'Ohayo', Shinji mumbled. It was almost so silent you couldn't hear it. But that didn't escape from Hikari's ears. Hikari's ears were as good as a cat's.

'Ne, Shinji, may I ask, what are you doing here?'

'Crashing at Masahiro's.'

'Wakatte. Dakedo, I mean, here, in my bed.'

'Ano. Visiting you.'

Jeez. What an answer. Matte again. Was everything that happened a dream? Or reality? She was confused now. She even felt a tingling on her lips where dream-Shinji kissed her. Not only that. Their arms were in the same position as in her dream! And another thing. Her forehead also tingled! Now, she didn't know anymore. She couldn't ask right? She just can't go around and say 'Oi, Shinji, could it be we slept together and we kissed?' she would just look stupid if she would do that. _And_ it would sound horribly wrong. She guessed she would do it, no, not that asking. She would risk it. She is going to kiss him. She didn't care anymore if she would look stupid or whatever. She just _had_ to know if Shinji liked her or not. Because of that dream, she couldn't wait any longer. So, she did. She kissed him. At first he was shocked, but then, he kissed back. Weird, right? Mostly is it the guy who takes the first step, when they're actually _conscious_ of what they're doing. Taking advantage of her when she was asleep was just plain mean. (don't think,people!) But something inside told Shinji, she knew, she knew he kissed her. But this wasn't bad at all. He even liked it.

'Shinji-kun?' Yup. First time she called him like that in _real life_.

'Hmm?'

'...Aishiteru.' (Déjà vu, anyone?) Shinji smiled(!!) and mumbled something in her ear what sounds the same. This was a dream come true. Literally. For the both of them.

**So, people, this is the end. What'cha think? Sequel or not? Was it worth it? Good, bad? Let me know. My personal opinion is that the second (last) chapter was better than the first one. Don't you think that too? I really think that. And don't ask me to write the first chapter again. To lazy to do so. Yea, you know me, right? I'm just... plain lazy. Read my other story/ stories too. REVIEW ^^ I would like that. ^^**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
